Punto de vista diferente
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Hubo una vez un espíritu que fue antes de la época de Jack Frost, todos lo conocían como Vanitas, este espíritu sabe cómo es ser alguien cuerdo o loco y sabe cómo es el vacío en sí. Cuando Jack Frost se encuentre con este peculiar espíritu ¿Qué pasara? ¿Sera algo bueno o malo?-Fic Antes de La respectiva de la vida-


**Punto de vista diferente.**

**Resumen:** Hubo una vez un espíritu que fue antes de la época de Jack Frost, todos lo conocían como Vanitas, este espíritu sabe cómo es ser alguien cuerdo o loco y sabe cómo es el vacío en sí. Cuando Jack Frost se encuentre con este peculiar espíritu ¿Qué pasara? ¿Sera algo bueno o malo?-

* * *

**Prologo: El espectador es tan indiferente por las causas del protagonista.**

La nada era todo, estaba en todas partes y a la vez no, siempre cuando veía un evento que le llamaba la atención este espíritu veía que pasaba como si fuera un cuento o una fantasía de su imaginación, una de las pocas veces que algo le llamo la atención fue en el año 1337 en el comienzo de la Guerra de los 100 años, hay en unas de las aldeas pequeñas que estaban afueras de Inglaterra se encontraba unas cabañas destruidas con olor cenizas y de carne quemada que inundo el lugar.

El espíritu sin prestar atención en el panorama deprimente siguió con su trayecto sin rumbo y vio a madres llorando y niños gritando por las pérdidas de sus padres u otras personas que se quejaban por las quemaduras recibidas por culpa de las llamas. La nada sintió que su pecho se apretaba cada vez más por culpa de esos desgarradores gritos que se escuchaba de vez en cuando, se lamentó que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a esta pobre gente y solo podía hacerse el tonto.

-Los seres humanos son personas lamentables-Se dijo así mismo con una voz llena de dolor pero a la vez de sabiduría innata que había adquirido hace miles de años.

Cuando el creyó que no había nada bueno en ver en este lugar escucho algo que lo hizo estremecerse, un joven de no más de veinte años estaba tratando de forma desesperada en sacar a un grupo de niños que quedaron debajo de unos escombros.

-¡No se preocupen yo los voy a rescatar!-Gritaba el joven haciendo una fuerza descomunal para sacar esos escombros.

-Bunny…-Gemían los niños con miedo de que algo más pasara.

-Dios por favor ayúdanos-Se murmuro así mismo el joven de pelo gris.

La nada le pareció interesante, solo algunas personas ponían en peligro su viene estar para ayudar a otros-Este joven es muy solidario-Pensó y como reconocimiento de la bondad del aquel joven, la nada se acercó a ellos y ayudo en empujar los escombros y de forma casi inmediata los niños salieron casi llorando para abrazar a su salvador.

-Ya..no lloren, en estos tiempos turbios tenemos que ser fuertes-Trato de consolar a los niños mientras que le acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿Momentos turbios?...los seres humanos son muy extraños-El espíritu dijo en voz alta sin preocuparse en esconderse. ¿Para qué? Si de todos modos nadie lo podía ver o sentir.

La nada siempre hacia lo mismo, ayudaba sin ser ayudado, era como un gesto de compasión que podía hacer con las personas o animales que se encontraba en peligro. No sabía si lo hacía porque era un sentimental o por el simple hecho de asegurarse de que el existía. Este sentimiento que lo inundaba algunas veces era atemorizante y de locura frenética…No tenía certeza de haber sido una persona o un espíritu, ni siquiera podía recordar como era su apariencia.

Aun recordaba esas noches oscuras de sus primeros años de conciencia que maldecía con odio a la luna que brillaba de forma hermosa haciéndose notar ante todos los seres, esto le causaba repulsión y a la vez envidia pero no podía dejarse dominar por estos sentimientos…No…él sabía que si seguía haciendo lo mismo por todas las noches así se iba volver más loco de lo que estaba.

-¡Oye!-Grito el joven que al parecer se estaba dirigiéndose al espíritu antiguo pero no fue así, solo le estaba hablando al niño que estaba atrás del espectro-Ten cuidado aún hay unos escombros que tenemos que sacar-Le advirtió ese con una mirada cálida que demostraba su alma bondadosa.

-Huh..hu..Está bien Bunny- Murmuro el niño un poco decepcionado.

-_Este tal Bunny sí que es preocupado por estos niños-_Pensó La nada y siguió con su trayecto interminable.

-Tal vez algún día pueda comunicarme con todos y podríamos ser amigos-hizo una promesa en voz alta con la esperanza de que alguien le escuchara pero solo recibió el silbido silencioso del viento frio del lugar-Va haber una tormenta luego-

* * *

.

Más de varios siglos paso y la promesa del espíritu nunca se cumplió, ahora el vio como los castillos de gran arquitectura fueron cada vez menos y las aldeas ahora eran ciudades con un alto índice de población. El vaga por un país llamado Francia que estaba en su época más hermosa de todas según la conversaciones que escuchaba de las damas con vestidos largos que le hacían verse con un gran busto y sus sombreros de plumas que eran muy exóticos para el espíritu…Belle Époque era como llamaban esta época.

-Sí que son unos hipócritas, recién salen de la primera guerra mundial y ya juran que todas esas vidas de las personas son intercambiables y olvidables como un objeto sin valor, puedo entender un poco a la muerte y a Pitch en su resentimiento con los humanos un poco*-Estaba haciendo su rabieta alado de las "damas" que hablaban de puras estupideces como ¿Qué hermoso es tu vestido? ¿Cómo está tu amante? ¿Viste a ese Burgues?, es un gran partido. Se sentía enfermo el espíritu, como fue que las personas cayeron tan bajo para convertirse en seres superficiales que solo le importaban las riquezas o las apariencias.

-Las mujeres feas siempre van a ser feas, ni con toda la riqueza del mundo se les va cambiar su cara de sapo-Dice La nada pero nadie le escuche y dichas mujeres siguieron con sus conversaciones.

-Hahaha, vamos Clara tu hija solo está en una edad rebelde-

-Edad rebelde ni que nada, ella tiene que saber que las hadas no existen y que los espiritus tampoco existen-

-¿Yo no existo?-Murmuro abatido el espíritu.

-Es tu culpa, si no hubieras enseñado a tu hija a leer ella sería una buena esposa-

-Si ya lo sé, pero todo fue culpa de mi marido-

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el espíritu ahora con todos sus sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo por varios siglos se desbordo y con un grito desgarrador dice; ¡Yo existo!...!Yo existo!...Por favor que alguien me escuche-No pudo soportar su desesperación, el sin darse cuenta reunió todo su poder en sus manos y cuando toco a las dos mujeres estas sintieron como si un viento helado paso atravesó a sus huesos.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-

-Sí, tienes razón-

Con eso las mujeres dejaron sin saberlo al espíritu roto en el suelo que continuaba sollozando sin que nadie lo consolaba, el solo pensaba que tenía que encontrar una manera de terminar con su sufrimiento, si seguía así iba terminar volviéndose loco como los otros espíritus que había visto en la época oscura que quisieron rebelarse contra El hombre de La luna y este los encarcelo.

-Tengo que salir de aquí-Grito sofocado al ver que la gente lo traspasaba como si nada.

Se paró de forma abrupta y corrió sin rumbo por las calles de Paris, estaba desesperado en busca de alguien que lo viera, el tenia conciencia de que existía pero a la vez no podía en dejar de preguntarse si realmente no existía.

Sus fuerzas se terminaron y jadeando vio que llego a una pequeña tienda que no estaba tan adornada que las demás.

Una joven de pelo café con grandes ojos color verdes salió de la tienda con dos libros que decían: Las leyendas y seres fantásticos.

-Señorita Toothiana, no puede comprar estos libros-Dice un hombre robusto con un traje negro que agarro a la jovencita con sus manos gordas.

-Pero señor Flander, estos libros no tienen nada de malo-Trato de persuadir la joven al hombre gordo pero este solo puso una mirada de enojo.

-¡La última vez que me dijo eso su madre casi me despellejo en vida!-Grito de forma exagerada.

La nada se puso delante de los dos individuos y con un movimiento rápido para el ojo humano toco el estómago del hombre gordo y este de forma inmediata sintió como un vacío en su estómago.

-Huh….está bien usted gana, solo porque tengo hambre no le quitare sus libros, pero si su madre descubre…-Dice el gordo con fiereza a la muchacha y está sin dejarse intimidar por el responde de forma tranquila.

-No se preocupe ella nunca lo sabrá-

La nada aburriéndose de la conversación de la joven con el hombre gordo se adentró hacia la tienda que era una librería con varios libros de cualquier género, esto le sorprendió de sobremanera, todos los libros de historia antigua contaban varios sucesos que él estuvo presente-Tal vez debería escribir un libro algún día-Se rio por la ironía de la situación. Él se sentó alado de una mesa aislada de todo y saco unos cuantos libros de cuentos para niños.

No supo cuánto rato estuvo en ese lugar, varios cuentos contaban sobre seres mitológicos, dioses hasta decían la historia de algunos de los espíritus que el conoció a la vista, como por ejemplo Santa Claus y El conejo de pascua.

-En cuanto a mí no dice nada-Pensó de forma sombría al terminarse su décimo libro.

Empezó a ver que otro libro más podía sacar para leer y en una de las estanterías más empolvadas de todas vio un pequeño libro de cuero con un símbolo de una rosa que adornaba su tapa le llamo la atención y sin dudar ni un segundo saco el libro.

Era un libro de definiciones de palabras en Latín, este fue un libro interesante para él desde que había tenido memoria extrañamente no podía recordar todas las palabras en latín que sabía antiguamente. Él fue leyendo por horas hasta que llego a una palabra que lo definía muy bien.

"Vanitas: Termino Latino que puede traducirse por Vanidad; no en el sentido de la soberbia o el orgullo, si no en el sentido de la vacuidad insignificancia como en la expresión "en vano o el vacío"

-Creo que ya descubrí que soy en realidad-Se dijo y miro con una sonrisa sincera que casi nunca había mostrado.

Como si un rayo de esperanza hubiera bajado del cielo para el espíritu y con una felicidad casi enloquecedora pero a la vez contagiosa, el espíritu grito lo más alto que podía; Yo soy Vanitas, el vacío y a la vez soy la nada-

Con esto se fue de la tienda y por primera vez en su vida inmortal vio que la luna ya no le parecía tan mala que antes.

Después de varios años, el espíritu que era La Nada o Vacío mismo fue conocido como el Tenebroso Vanitas que fue reducido al igual que Pitch o la Muerte como unos de los tantos espíritus peligrosos y de naturaleza impredecible.

.

* * *

Y que les pareció esta nueva historia que está rondando por mi cabeza mas de una semana, si ya lo sé que es algo ambicioso por escribir dos historia al mismo tiempo pero no se preocupen La respectiva de la vida aun continua solo que me dio un bloqueo con esa historia por culpa de mi poco tiempo para aclarar las ideas de mi cabeza y sin contar que me pase toda esta semana con fiebre y delirando por culpa de una gripe.

No duden en dejarme su opiniones y sus consejos para escribir cada vez mejor :D.

Bueno también tengo que decirles que este fic será corto, tengo pensado de hacerlo de 4 o cinco capítulos.

Ahora veamos: "Glosario"

*Lo que quiso referirse Vanitas es que el ya había conocido a la muerte y a Pitch pero no puede compartir todos sus sentimientos de rencor que tienen contra El hombre de la luna…(Y le esta haciendo referencia a la muerte mi otro oc de La respectiva de la Vida).

Lo de Toothiana creo que ella no participo en la época oscura que fue la ultima en convertirse en guardian antes de la llegada de Jack Frost, si me equivoco perdóneme pero en mi país no venden el libro los guardianes de la infancia en donde explican mejor que en la película los hechos de la época oscura.

También, Vanitas no sabe cómo es su apariencia porque el no se puede ver, ni con un espejo o algo familiar…solo ve sus ojos frios de color azul.

Ya con todo esto termino y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
